Trust your Instincts
by TMNT Fanatic
Summary: When the turtles find another mutant turtle on the verge of death on the streets, they take her in and nurse her back to health. However, Mikey doesn't trust her. He thinks she's bad news- but how come he's the only one? And how can he get anyone to believe him- especially since sparks seem to be flying between her and Raph? NOT an OC story, Mikey centric


**A/N Look! A new story! I needed to get this one down since I've had the idea in my head for about four months now. This is just the prologue, but I hope that the real chapter 1 will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: The only mutant I own is this mutant drum**

"Karai. Master Shredder would like to see you."

Karai looked up and saw Fishface smirking down at her, obviously thinking she was in some sort of trouble. She narrowed her eyes at him. Oh how she disliked this idiot.

"Why?"

"You'll find out" he hissed at her.

Karai didn't like the sound of that. "You mean you actually know?" She had asked him why to annoy him. "Wow. I guess that father DOES trust you with information after all."

It was her turn to smirk as she caught the irritated look on his face. "Just go. I am SURE that you don't want him to be waiting." he snarled. Karai jumped up and made her way over to Shredder's main part of his lair.

The kunoichi knelt down in front of him and bowed her head. "You wanted to see me father?" She was a little worried although she did not show it. Her father did not like her showing her feelings. It was a sign of weakness according to him.

Shredder did not answer for a moment. Karai bit her lip, becoming even more nervous. It seemed that she was in some sort of trouble though she wasn't quite sure why.

"Karai." he finally said, his harsh voice booming around the area. "Too many times you and my other servants have failed to capture the turtles for me." He paused to let that sink in, then continued. "One time too many in fact. That is why Kraang have been… helping me create something to help."

Karai glared up at him indignantly. "I don't need help! I can capture them myself, if only I didn't have to bring those-"

"SILENCE!"

She fell silent at her father's command, but her glare did not falter.

"I have already told everyone of the news already-" Karai's glare deepened at that. Tell everyone else before the best fighter? Why did her father not trust her?

"But they have still not met the new creation. Go and round up Bradford, Xavier, Stockman and my Footbots. I shall tell the Kraang we are ready to meet her."

Karai's head was spinning as she stood up and went off to gather everyone. Her? A new girl to work under Shredder? Karai didn't like that one bit. SHE was the kunoichi around here. What did Shredder need another one for?

She gathered up everyone as Shredder had requested and they all waited until Shredder had returned with a lot of Kraang. Karai couldn't see anyone she didn't recognise though.

"Kraang. Tell me about my new servant."

One Kraang stepped forward. "Kraang has been creating what is known as a mutant turtle, one known as Shredder. The mutant turtle which is known as test subject 224 has abilities that are like the ones called the turtles. She has DNA from them. The one known as test subject 224 is now yours one known as Shredder. "

There was a moment of silence for a moment as everyone quickly tried to translate that.

Then Shredder spoke. "Excellent. Now, where is she?"

The Kraang all moved aside until they got to the back.

There stood a mutant turtle, about the size of Mikey. She had brown eyes, a pair of Kama and in one corner of the front of her shell were the numbers "224", which the Kraang had obviously engraved on.

"Um. Hello," she said, nervously twirling her kama- a habit that Karai instantly recognised from Leo when he sometimes tried to talk to her. It seemed that having the turtles DNA had made her pick up a few habits.

Shredder turned to look at his henchmen. "I want you all to escort the Kraang out of my lair. Apart from you Karai." His gaze fell on her. "I wish to speak to you and the new mutant."

Nobody moved for a moment until Shredder shouted "Go!" Everyone hurriedly got on with their respective tasks, until it was only Karai, Shredder and the new turtle left.

They both knelt in front of him, checking each other out out of the corner of their eyes. Karai wasn't pleased with the arrival of a new kunoichi, and test subject 224, sensing that, wisely did not attempt to talk to her.

"Now." Shredder boomed. "Karai, you are to show this new mutant around here and how we do things."

"But father-"

"This is not up for discussion!" Karai said no more, but sent both of them furious looks.

"And once you have done that," Shredder gave an evil smile. "I have a very important task for both of you."

**And that concludes our prolouge! I hope that this has piqued some of your interests! First chapter will be up soon as I want to dive straight into this story. But don't worry, I'll still be updating Drabble a Day daily. Actually, speaking of Drabble a Day… *opens a new document and starts typing up a new chapter* Peace out!**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


End file.
